My love
by Lady16Darkness
Summary: Melinda and Dracula are two opposite people who are respected by those who are afraid of them, will they fall in love?


Chapter 1 Masquerade ball

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I own Melinda, Alina, Selena, Aria, Boris, Thomas,

All the Van Helsing characters are owned by Stephen Sommers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my head" Melinda held her right hand against the back of her head, over where she felt pain, remembering it was Alina who gave her this injury as well as the bruise on the left side of her forehead. Her dark curls fell forward, covering her face from the darkness and the rest of the room. She went to get up when she collapsed back onto the cold dirty floor, hurting her bottom slightly; she looked to find a cold metal chain wrapped around her right boot ankle.

She pulled at the chain to find where it connected to and traced it to find linked into the brick wall beside her by an inch. She signed sadly as her face fell, staring down at the floor, feeling so alone and scared of what Dracula or his brides could do to her, she didn't want to know at all.

A noise caught her attention, snapping her head to the front of her body facing position. She saw an pair of feet wearing amber-coloured- sandal heels, walk forward from the darkness, feet appeared first then pair of slender legs, waist, hips, stomach, chest, arms, hands, collarbone, shoulders, neck, chin, face including eyes, nose, eyebrows, lips and finally hair. The owner revealed to be a woman; had a silk amber-coloured draped around her slim body, hugging all the womanly curves.

"Oh my dear Melinda, how nice is it to see you... _alone and unarmed_." she cracked out laughing, menacing towards Melinda who narrowed her brown eyes to the vampiress.

"Nice to see you too, Alina." responding back, not wanting to anger the bride who started to approach her.

"Nice to you back Melinda but I'm afraid that that is the last word you will be saying, my dear... so goodbye!" widening her mouth where her white long sharp fangs elongated from her cold mouth, with a second, Alina had her cold-skin hand wrapped around the huntress's neck.

She struggled as her hands gasped at the vampiress wrist but knew it was pointless, Alina was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do about it, her heartbeat speeding up. Alina tongue caressed the warm throbbing vein, absorbing in the hotness from the skin before slivering back into the owner's mouth. Melinda gave up and leaned her head back, hitting the wall lightly.

Alina leaned in as her fangs touched the huntress's throat, nearly penetrating the skin until a dominant voice caught her off guard and she released the woman harshly, stepping back in fear as her master stepped from the shadows.

"Alina! That is enough, release her now!" Dracula said harshly towards his bride who dropped the huntress body onto the ground. He walked fearfully towards the woman unconscious form, kneeling down onto his knees and pressing two freezing fingers to the side of her throat, feeling a light pulse pump beneath his skin. He quickly got up to his feet and teleported over to his bride and grabbed her around the neck before holding her in the air, begging for forgiveness.

"Master?-" she whimpered out but he growled at her, hushing her up, "How dare you Alina! I ordered you to bring her to me! ME! Instead you disobey me and my orders and decided to feed off what is mine!" The Count growled again this time but much louder and ready to let his fangs elaborate out from his mouth.

"Master? Please, I didn't mean to-"she whimpered out but her master hissed at her this time to tell her to be quiet. He threw her to the stair case which lead from the dungeon up to the ballroom, she hurriedly ran up the stair away from her terrifying master.

The Count deep breaths of air though he didn't need it at all, after a minute or two, he turned to face the comatose body of Melinda, crossing the room, he picked her up, bridal style in his arms; one under her back and the other under her knees. He strolled over the staircase where he climbed to reach the higher levels of his palace, he approached one of the guestrooms; the largest one rarely used at all.

Dracula opened the door to reveal a room similar to his first bride's room, except instead of a coffin there laid a queen-size bed with the quilts made of silk and the colour pure white while the pillows made of cotton and the colour also pure white. He placed her down carefully with her head laying on the cotton and her body on top of the silk; taking off her jacket, and boots before placing them at the bottom of the bed, he sooth out her dark long chestnut brown curls on the cotton, framing out her fair-skin face. He slid his fingers over the dark bruise on her left-side forehead, which he used his healing to heal away the pain, leaving the skin untainted before he moved over to her right ankle; moving his hands up and down which like her bruise, he healed away the massive bruise and also the broken bone which mended together again like whole.

He gazed at her pale-fair-skin face, her nostrils taking in oxygen and seeing the untainted blood flow through her veins, pulsing around her youthful body; he moved his crystal orbs over towards her chin from her face to her throat, seeing the veins tempt him so much he felt his teeth beg to elaborate from his mouth to sink into the to warm tube hoping to fill his mouth with the sweetest blood he will taste ever. Tearing his eyes from her throat to her chest, he saw her blossom heavy up and down as she pumped her heartbeat, he noticed her swells of breasts carved beautiful on her chest, the valley of heaven. Dracula scanned onwards from her chest to her stomach to her hips, which made him smirk as her hips and waist are perfect, past her thighs which again made him smirk onto her feet, the striking carve model.

"So beautiful..." he whispered.

He wanted to say three little words but couldn't as he knew it was pointless, he was hollow and she wasn't. She would never love him, he was a vampire and she not, and he's a hunter and she prey.

"Master?..." he glanced towards the doorway where stood the most amazing woman ever, he moved his lips up into a smile as his bride approached him gracefully only to stop behind him as she place her hands on his shoulders.

"Selena" was all he said as he continued to gaze at Melinda with affection in his blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_31th October, All Hallows Eve,_

_Hungary, Budapest, Dracula Summer Palace_

The room full of guests, dancing and laughing while drinking and enjoying the performance going on then the song ended and everyone began to clapped before they got into position and then the woman in a black dress with a veil over half her face and long black gloves up to her above elbows, began to sing as she turned around.

Melinda with her eyes closed, wearing coral duponi light blue-white-tinted-ball gown with boned bodice and trained skirt featuring trim of dimensional braid and embroidery hooked onto her long white glove finger with her gloves reaching her above elbows, golden-coloured-mask with light blue gems-coloured-stones and her crown gold with design, light-blue-shiny earrings attached to her ears, stood in front of Dracula who wore his entire outfit: All black Hussar style coat with black military frog closures, black Cossack style coat with braid closures, copper/Aubergine crystal sheer lining with signed gold cape on top and a gold mask on his handsome face.

They stood opposite each other, ready to dance began with both their right hands connecting and then they turned to spin before spinning again with Melinda back against Dracula back, his right hand on her right hip and her outstretched left arm; with his left hand gently grabbed onto afterwards she turned to his right as she widely spread again previous to on foot back on the other hand Dracula extended his arm to only wrap it around her slim-corset-waist and pull her really close to him, with the only sound coming out of her mouth is a moaning gasp. Dracula pulled his mask off with his left before taking off Melinda's with his right pale-skin hand, he subsequently pulled her closer before taking her blushing-red lips with his own though Melinda opened her eyes and muffed a noise of shock and disgust before Dracula pulled away only to dip her forcibly and fast, hard.

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?" Dracula pulled her before placing his right hand her mid back while she places her left hand on his right arm above his elbow and her right hand in his before moving as Melinda says

"I won't let you have or trade me, Count" Melinda said with disgust as she danced back then forward towards Dracula as they both spinned as Dracula began to talk

"I have no intention of trading you, and if I know the Vampire Hunters, which I do... he is not planning on making a trade, either, neither of us has ever settled for half" followed by Dracula dipped Melinda forcibly again with her gasping again from the roughness.

Out of nowhere a group of hooded men appeared above them, wearing masks and costumes underneath. The one in front next to the taller one said, pointing below to Dracula and Melinda,

"Ah, There they are" Dracula turned Melinda around.

"You make my skin crawl" she said with disgust before Dracula pressed his face next to Melinda left side neck.

"This is not all I can do with your skin" The Count then mouth/kisses her neck as Melinda turns her head away and tries to shake the feeling off. The tall hunter breath before seeing an acrobat breath fire then blow out before looking up to two acrobats swinging onto each other swing.

"Thomas, I need you and the others to do something" Thomas looked at the tall one, in horror.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" The tall one smirked, both Dracula, Melinda and everyone spinned in the dance before he brought her in front of a large brand-new reflect as Dracula dipped Melinda who looked at the reflect to only see herself in it and nobody else which she discovered this moment that everyone in the room are Vampires.

'_Everyone is a vampire, dear god'_ she thought,

"Don't we make a lovely couple?" he asked simply to her as he looked down at her dipped form, glancing at her breasts at their full swell.

"Oh my god" as he pulled her up, he said to her, "I'm looking for a new bride, Melinda, someone strong... and beautiful" Melinda confused tried to think but no veil, as they both rejoined the dance.

The tall one took off his cape before killing the red acrobat vampire and then swinging forward while down below Dracula pulled Melinda to him as he said You are very beautiful-" but she interrupted him, " You think I'm beautiful? Well I'm not beautiful, I'm just... simple and anyway you have better woman than me",

"How can you be so sure, my dear Melinda?" she responded to The Count, "I just know... I just know" she whispered.

The Count said softly and lightly to her, boring straight into her brown ones, "nevertheless one brief moment of pain and we can be together forever",

The tall one then jump onto the other acrobat swing as he rolled into the air before grabbing it meanwhile Thomas looks at the fire-breathing acrobat. Dracula pulls Melinda with his right hand slid around her thin-corset-waist and his other hand pulled her right arm over his left shoulder then Melinda slid her right hand down his chest as she said softly "You have no heartbeat" She looked straight into Dracula's gem orbs then he dip her slowly onto his knee.

"Perhaps it just needs..."

"... to be rekindle" then he trace her vein, through her revealing her large medium breast-swells then onto her tenderly throat where he leans back where he opens his eyes that now change to icy-blue and his top-row teeth become fangs while his bottom are sharp razors, meanwhile the tall one swings up only to cut the rope with one slice with his knife and swing down as Melinda gasps and see's him,

All of a sudden Thomas ran forward as the fire-breathing breath in then blow out as he pushed with the small man accidently blows fire onto Dracula who immediately dropped Melinda and walked over to the vampire, angry as everyone backing out then thrown the vampire as the tall one grabbed Melinda as she got up before swinging up.

He let go her as they landed on the balcony before shaking Melinda to wake up from the trance Dracula put on her, "Melinda, Melinda, wake up!" Melinda shook her head before she made a sound of irritation as she pulled off her earrings and then tries to pull her hair at no cost from the stylish bun excluding barely her front bangs are free, she realize that she now free from Dracula control.

"Melinda... oh Melinda... oh Melinda" together of them sauntered forward to see Dracula saying Melinda's name and without his cloak on, that's on the fall flaming, the tall one goes to pull Melinda however then the doors open and see the man known as 'David' Melinda met who was spiteful and malevolent to her, pulled before Dracula to only expose that he's a werewolf under Dracula's influence, and Dracula turns around to face the tall one and Melinda with a smirk on his face before walking familiar.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'll give to you...BORIS VON VALERA!" Dracula shouted with everyone taking off their masquerade to reveal their vampire self's and Boris yelled "RUN!" to Melinda though already she grabs a spike-ball-chain weapon which she waves but Boris grabs her and runs with "COME ON!" and everyone ran after them while Dracula stayed, they ran up the stairs where they locked the doors and met up with Thomas who kept going on about "Now I know what's it for, Now I know what's it for", in his hands some kind of light compound thing which Melinda knows about ahead of they jump through the coloured-glass window with Thomas leaving behind his creation although the item went off and every vampire was killed except Dracula and Selena, Aria, Alina and the werewolf servant.

The three of them swam to the ground where they saw Dracula and Selena, Aria, Alina in their large bat forms along with their acknowledged menacing laughs flying towards the massive transport Dracula owns, before they met up with the rest of the group and Boris turned approximately to Melinda who is soaked, freezing and exhausted however she grasped a weapon from the carriage and turns around to go fight Dracula only for her to be turned around and gassed by Boris who seized her and rests her in the carriage as the rest of them get in and the carriage moves to travel back to Transylvania, Vaseria.

Though in Melinda's mind, she heard two-three words, _'I'm sorry Melinda'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I will continue this story onwards so don't worry my pretties.


End file.
